


［all南］论坛体：你们看了南妹的新年特辑了吗

by yinwo



Category: all南
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo
Kudos: 11





	［all南］论坛体：你们看了南妹的新年特辑了吗

钙片厂＞南极星＞交流灌水

|hot|你们看了南妹的新年特辑了吗！！

1l

我操！！！谁看谁爽！！！！集美们你们看了吗！！我爽了我爽了我爽了！！这种新年特辑多来一点吧呜呜呜呜我爽飞了！！

2l

呜呜呜呜呜呜猪猪太可爱了呜呜呜呜呜呜猪猪那么可爱谁不想操猪猪呢呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜

3l

啊啊啊啊啊啊看了看了！！周南杀了我算了呜呜呜呜呜呜！！我死去活来！！也太太太爽了啊啊啊啊啊我死了！

4l

大乱炖我真滴太爱了！！都是我爱的瓜55555明日+北鼻+潮音啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我爱死了啊啊啊啊啊！！（王嘉尔快上！）

5l

5555宝子怎么会白白软软那么甜55555我的甜心宝贝55555想大口rua55555宝子过来给姐姐草草5555

6l

签证俺永远的初心！叫宝子男朋友然后把宝子操到射精什么的嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻！爽！！（说点荤话就脸红的mbq俺也是无无语语）

7l

嗯嗯嗯嗯mbq是真的很容易害羞（明明在夜店撩妹的时候是个浪子x 肯定是宝子太迷人了让他害羞kkkk

8l

签证真的很rio555555宝子只说过马伯骞是他女朋友呀5555反正官方认证了嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻

9l

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了我看mbq就是垂死挣扎 他自个盖章官方西皮有啥子用 不是照样南天门 有一说一 南天门好吃 赵天宇可帅！做起来可温柔！是般配的甜蜜小情侣惹

10l

呃呃呃反正埋在胸前吃奶的趴我就超喜欢！！！宝子的奶看起来就又白又软555！！我也想吃奶啊啊啊

11l

呃呃呃赵天宇是很帅了啦 但是孟子坤也不赖 看看我们奥利奥呢？肤色差+体型差你值得拥有！谁看谁爽！！

12l

呃呃呃呃体型差很多瓜都有了啦！毕竟囡子太小了，真的是时刻感觉自己在联通x 好可爱好可爱哦 被操的时候最可爱555555555

13l

看看我们尔南呢！王嘉尔才是神颜！而且身材最好！看那胸肌腹肌！！可太帅了！！晕了晕了晕了！！和南一起的时候真的是太尼玛绝了！！把南操射什么的我可太爱了！！（指射尿）

14l

啊啊啊啊啊尔南！！太甜了5555“想和我的小孩拍婚纱照” 5555555求你们结婚！！！！！王嘉尔的眼神真的好甜蜜啊啊啊啊啊啊我死了！（抓辫子后入什么的大家康康呢）

15l

在？看看我们景南？真滴很好吃！是父母爱情了x 客串小孩的豪豪也好尼玛可爱 温柔小妈咪和英俊父亲什么的嘻嘻嘻嘻 小妈咪好可爱好可爱好软 感觉一掐都能出水呜呜呜 嫩生生的可爱猪猪 明明自己还是个小孩就带小孩呜呜呜 好那个

16l

55555豪豪吸奶那个我真的晕晕乎乎 好色啊/// 你们演abo演的未免也太刺激了哈！！（听说在宝子奶子上抹奶粉了嗯嗯嗯）

17l

白天哄宝宝 晚上哄爸爸 呃呃呃呃我社保 小妈咪软乎乎的小胳膊小腿真的好那个 张开腿坐到鲸鱼大腿上我真滴呃呃呃呃一滴都没有了呜呜

18l

南木粉在哪里！！小奶狗攻没有人喜欢吗？三木是真的很纯情了5555前采那个小狗和主人我百看不厌5555囡囡都招架不住了hhhhh

19l

三木第一次就给的囡囡哦 超纯情的让囡囡手把手教他操自己哦 爽死我了 呃呃呃呃射射 谢了

20l

呃呃呃低胸衬衫透视装什么的求大家来看看我们南木 爽翻 是真的很有意思 三木真的很喜欢舔 是货真价实小奶狗了x

21l

是真的很喜欢很喜欢舔 谁看谁知道///

22l

囡囡的耳朵好敏感哦 一舔就变红 全身发抖 呃呃呃呃我射了 我也想舔 好想把囡囡整个吃掉嗷嗷

23l

呃呃呃有人喜欢罐南吗！颜值我太可以了！！赖冠霖明明长的那么清秀 鸡鸡居然那么大 操起来是真的很有得看嘻嘻嘻

24l

我永远爱宝子的脐橙 小肚皮被鸡巴撑出轮廓什么的啊啊啊啊啊太尼玛黄了 我射爆呜呜呜！！

25l

口交也很好看啊 宝子小小的嘴巴被鸡巴撑大 脸旁边被插出痕迹 然后埋在胯部阴毛里////伸着殷红的舌尖舔龟头////啊啊啊啊啊口交真美好！！！

26l

呜呜呜宝子被操的样子真的是好娇 那种阴郁的娇气呜呜呜真滴很得劲 呃呃呃明明在被操可是好有气势呃呃呃宝子永远是公主

27l

冷漠的娇萝莉我永远爱哈 尔南健身房那啪真的很香 看了都说好 被啪的小穴都合不拢我真的是////// 

28l

有一说一 宝子水好多////看的我好渴

29l

嗯嗯嗯嗯小穴颜色也好看 呃呃呃感觉甜甜的///

30l

宝子穿jk真的好合适呜呜呜我永远爱jk南 太尼玛好看了呜呜呜 被三木从胸口舔到脚趾什么的嗯嗯嗯嗯射射 小裙子上沾精液是真的很那个

31l

呃呃呃还有那个黑色颈链啊 太那个了 救命啊sos 宝子好冷又好欲 被操的不舒服就会踢人是真的好野的妹啊5555俺的火辣小野猫55555

32l

宝子穿lolita是真的好娇好甜啊啊啊啊啊太尼玛可爱了啊啊啊 又超小只 蓬蓬裙摆和蕾丝花边 整个就是橱窗里的洋娃娃啊呜呜呜 被翻来覆去的摆弄肏穴实在是爽飞呜呜呜 我好喜欢宝子穿lo裙

33l

我到底为什么变成这样一个盯着美女奶子和逼的恶臭直男 呜呜呜都是囡子害了我

34l

囡子带小兔耳朵那个没有人提吗？呜呜呜俺的小奶兔 好甜好可爱 笑的也很甜 还用手挡小嘴巴 可爱死妈了55

35l

然后被三个男的压住爆草一顿 嘻嘻

36l

嘎嘎嘎4p真的爽 两个插屁屁 一个插嘴 把囡囡操的浑身发软掉眼泪 呜咽着骂人呃呃呃 我爽了

37l

额额 宝子被操软的样子好美x

38l

掉眼泪的样子最美了55 黑睫含着透明的泪水打颤 眼睛湿答答的涌出泪 红润润的唇大口大口喘息 满脸潮红 浑身都在打颤 呃呃呃是太好操的样子

39l

多p是真的好爽 不过宝子接的少 被jb团团围住的样子实在是太色情了 谁看谁射

40l

那个罐南的钢琴play也很有搞头啊////坐在奶罐鸡巴上 被顶的一颤一颤 还要弹琴什么的 晕晕 羞耻play我太爱了哈

41l

我超爱宝子穿西装！好飒滴说！！正装被操，谁看谁爽！反正我爽翻了！！！美女就要穿西装哈！！！！

42l

穿什么都好看！！不穿最好看！！！白白嫩嫩的小朋友，浑身上下都嫩生生的，一揉一个印子，好像一掐就会流出水，呃呃呃联通我有罪 （可是真的很爽

43l

其实俺最爱的就是强迫play哈！就是那种宝子不情不愿的，可是因为没力气，被压着干的又哭又喘，腿都合不拢，小穴被中出满满精液！我操！射射！

44l

呃呃呃我超爱宝子被插的特写！一个个都是大鸡巴！插宝子湿汪汪的小逼！鸡巴抽出的时候带出里面艳红的软肉，然后插入的时候又狠狠操进去，呃呃呃呃我决定了我明天就转行去拍片！

45l

没那么简单！

—————————————此贴已封———————————


End file.
